Snake Legacy
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: 3rd Snake Trilogy. On Snake Island, Harry Potter has managed to survive the fury of Voldemort and Nagini's descendants revenge. To do so, he became a snake himself, with the soul, the spirit and the heart of the man he was. He has found freedom and happiness but to complete his destiny, he just needs the love of a mate and the power of a legacy. What'll happen with Draco's arrival?


**Snake Legacy**

The first time I saw him again, I just couldn't believe my eyes. If it hadn't been for _his_ voice - recognizable among thousands - and _his_ eyes - a shade of green no one could forget - I probably would have cut my eyes off just because what they saw wasn't believable.

The journey both physical and emotional, that had finally led me to Snake Island hadn't prepared me for that shock. When I had started looking for _him_ , I was prepared to find a human being - and frankly, it was already hard for me to deal with it, to deal with a boy who had been my enemy for so long - but what I had before my eyes wasn't human. It was a being. Yes, it was. But I had no idea what to make of his new form.

My name wasn't Newt Scamander. I wasn't a man searching for an amazing discovery to make about animals. I wasn't looking for something bizarre.

When I had first started that long and painful journey, I was looking for forgiveness. No! That's not even true. I was just a shitty criminal who wanted to thank his savior. Now, I wasn't even sure who was the savior anymore.

I know I should have been scared but I wasn't because it was still _him_ in a strange way. And I could never be afraid of _him_. In awe of his power, his strength, his bravery, yes! But not afraid. Because deep down, I knew, even in the form of a snake, he was still a hero. (As a matter of fact, that certitude became a truth not long after that.)

So, my nemesis was still a hero and it was going to be a hell of a road to give him my thanks now that he was before me, now that he was a snake, but I couldn't be more determined to do so. I wasn't going to run away. I was there for that, right?

I still remember the exact moment, after my trial when I decided to go on that peculiar mission. Why peculiar? Because it was nothing like me, nothing like the boy I once had been.

I was supposed to be Draco Malfoy, the heir of a prestigious family of Purebloods. People had to beg to be in my company and I wasn't going to thank them for it. THANK. That word wasn't even a part of my vocabulary.

Actually, I was Draco Malfoy, a selfish prick that got what he deserved.

And that is why there was no way in hell I could escape from prison, from Azkaban, the island of misery. (Now I can see the irony of the trade I made between one island and another.)

Except there was _him_. Always _him_. The boy who had been the ban of my existence from the moment he appeared in my life. Someone I would have dreamt to be friend with. The only one worthy of my attention who had denied to acknowledge me, who had refused my hand - even when receiving an offer from me was pretty rare.

As I understood at my trial, the boy, no! the man is a cat - actually a snake but it's a figure of speech, you see. Why a cat? Because cats never do what you want them to do. You want to pet them, they show you their teeth. You want to talk to them, they show you their back. You can try, as hard as you want to discipline them, they will never listen to you. But, when you have finally given up on them, when it doesn't suit you anymore, then they come to you and the worst is : you can't resist them.

And he is like that.

I had wanted his friendship as badly as I needed to breathe, he had refused it to me, but when I was at my lowest, when I had almost forgotten about him, when I couldn't expect anything from him, there he came.

My knight in a shining armor. Elusive man.

Was I already in love with him back then? I don't know. I really can't. Life had been rough, even to me, I couldn't think of something so frivolous.

I just had been saved from jail, thanks to his testimony and his vouch for me. HIM! For me! Unbelievable.

When it comes to him, things have the tendencies to be unbelievable. A cat in a body of a snake, would you believe that? Me, having feelings for _him_ , my arch enemy, despite his beast side? Unbelievable.

Me wanting to thank my savior? Still unbelievable.

So I didn't try to believe. I had a mission to achieve. Period.

I didn't listen to my parents with whom I was living in house arrest - in a prison even when I was legally free from it. I was stuck in the prison of my mind and only _him_ , only my thanks to _him_ , could free me.

Father told me it was undignified to go after him like a puppy, a damsel in distress, just to thank him. For my freedom. For my wand too. If he hadn't stayed at the end of out trial, that's because he was foolish enough not to want our thanks and therefore we didn't owe him anything.

I told Father to fuck off because if it wasn't for him, we would be rotting in hell. I didn't listen to Father, and it was a shock for him, for the both of us - a good shock I believe - since it had been a first. Mother seemed pleased but she, too, tried to talk me out of my mission. She didn't raise the same objection than Father. For once, she also wanted to thank the man but, in her opinion, we needed to wait the right time to come - that is, after a few months had passed, to show him our true repentance. I disagreed. I needed to act in the instant or I was going to explode. The overwhelming need to thank was a first for me.

I did wait a few days but not of my own volition. I was exhausted and once I found a bed, I slept for at least a week without waking up. Maybe it was the potion Mother gave me. Maybe I really needed that time off after all the stress I had gathered in my body. Mother was probably right to make me calm down and take a deep breath. Except, she shouldn't have.

When I woke up from my sleeping curse, we were the 1st of September and, as I understood a few hours later, from the mouth of Kreacher, my mission had just taken a bad start. _He_ was gone. He had disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving no instructions behind.

In another life, I probably wouldn't have done what I did next. But the thing is, I had a sick feeling in my gut. And so I contacted Hermione Granger. I couldn't really bring myself to see the girl so I just sent her a short and plain note in which I briefly explained I wanted to thank the one and only who had come to my defense but that I couldn't find him.

The answer was quick to come and I immediately knew Granger wasn't the one at its origins. The handwriting was sloppy and the words, insulting. Weasley was behind the letter, that was obvious. What was even more, was that he didn't want me near his girlfriend. He told me that if someone knew where to find his so-called friend, it should be me, since it was for me the Savior had compromised on his principles and so break their friendship.

To learn Weasley disapproved of my freedom because of _his_ intervention wasn't a surprise but to see that his narrow-mind had let him make the biggest mistake of his life in losing the friendship of his personal hero was startling.

I couldn't believe it and I stared at the letter for hours, just for the thought to seep in, until the clap of an owl's wings woke me up in the middle of the night.

The handwriting was neat this time and my name on the paper had had the privilege to receive a flourish. Granger... and an actual answer to my tourment. Hermione's words (she was the one to ask me to call her that, and to my upmost horror, I didn't find it in myself to refuse, not that we saw each other face to face...) were polite. In a few sentences, she told me what had happened to his friend at the end of my trial, how his friendship with Ron had been broken, how they had fled together to Grimmauld, how his action had woken her up from the stupor of the after war. Finally, she told me what had happened on the night of August, the 31st when he had asked her to go back to the Burrow after they had been woken by his hissings. She knew he had secrets he kept from her - secrets he couldn't or didn't want to share with her. She respected that and, if things were different, she would try to find him but she also told me she didn't think he wanted to be found. Besides, she had now her own mission to achieve. Because of Ronald's behavior - who was becoming more and more of a control freak - she had decided to leave him and go to Australia to find her parents. Before her goodbyes, she told me I could still contact her if I was determined to find his friend and that she would help me the best she could from Australia.

I immediately sent a reply back in which I thanked Hermione. But I didn't ask for her help. I knew what was the point of a mission. She had hers and this one was mine. As strangely as it might seem though, we parted in good terms.

My mission hadn't really progressed but Hermione had given me a first clue : the Parseltongue, a language she had affirmed _he_ wasn't supposed to speak anymore. It was a start in my investigation.

And as every good investigation, I needed to go to the crime scene and so I went to Grimmauld Place, a house I had visited in my childhood. Kreacher was so happy to see me there, to have a « true heir » in the house he let me look at every room. The least I can say was that the Savior of the Wizarding World lived a Spartan life. No belongings of any sort. No photos. Nothing. As if he was a ghost or a stranger living the life of someone else. Even his bedroom didn't have much.

For a mystic reason I couldn't fathom - and the house-elf couldn't either if his shrieks and snorts were anything to go by - he didn't even sleep in an actual bed but directly on a mattress put on the floor. Strange behavior for a hero who wasn't in the run anymore. Did his running away had anything to do with the misery I could see in every line of the house? Maybe. Unfortunately, that didn't tell me where he had gone.

When the time came to leave the house, I felt bad for Kreacher who was on his own, who had been for too long seeing his crazy mumbles, and so I did another thing that wasn't like me. I decided that, as long as I would be looking for the Savior, I would move in with the house-elf, even if the house was dark and gloomy. Times away from my parents would do me good, I was sure. And I wasn't against giving orders to Kreacher - for which he thanked me later on. I told him to tidy up the house and that in the next few weeks, I wanted it to be pristine. He literally beamed at me.

Then, I went back to the Manor. I packed some of my stuff and I said goodbye to my parents and I was gone.

I had one important thought in mind : if someone was going to look for the savior - and I was certain there would be - they would come to Grimmauld Place and then I would find some help in my quest.

That didn't happen.

I was wrong. So very wrong and I still don't understand why - even if it doesn't matter anymore.

Why did no one come looking for him? No friend came. No journalists. No politicians. Not a single soul. As if they knew I was there, waiting for them.

I was left alone and it's alone I found him. The hero everyone had forgotten - « had left to the enjoyment of his new life » as the Prophet put it.

It took me six months of painful dark magic rituals to finally find his location.

Six long months without a second of rest. I couldn't rest. It wasn't possible. Not when my thankful mission had become something more.

But then, finally, I had a location : Snake Island. Fitting, considering his last words had been hissed. I should have started my search there if I even knew a place like that existed.

I didn't, which wasn't the case anymore. I knew and my heart was beating extremely fast at the simple sight of these two words, engraved in blood letters in my left forearm.

I knew what to do then. It was easy. I didn't want to think. I wanted, I needed to see him. After so long...

I still remembered to send a note to my parents, in case they kept worrying about me. I gave Kreacher one last order : to keep the house clean but to visit the house-elves of Malfoy Manor, I was certain it was going to do him good.

And then I was gone. As simple as that.

I flied on my broomstick for hours and when I finally saw the Island, I didn't even look at it, not because of my exhaustion but my trepidation.

 _He was here_. The spell was pointing to the south of the Island. I went for it immediately, without a look back, without a plan in mind (such a Gryffindor behavior...) but with more enthusiasm I had ever given in my chase of a snitch.

Call it fate or destiny : he was the first one I saw on the Island, even if at the time I didn't know it was him who was undulating towards me.

I just saw a snake with bright green eyes that tantalized me.

Then I heard a voice, _his_ voice.

Two simple words and I was hooked.

« _Draco Malfoy_. »

Harry Potter had morphed into a snake.

...

The first time I saw him, it was a resurgence. Not because he had changed but because I had. I wasn't disturbed anymore by the bad sight of my previous eyes. I didn't even _see_ him. I _felt_ him with my snake senses.

As a human being, I had always considered Draco Malfoy as an arrogant and annoying prick. I had never even really looked at his face, only to see that his smirk didn't fit his features. (With a thought like that crossing my mind, maybe it was a sign after all when I had never been interested in « features » when it came to other people.)

As a snake, things were very different. Because I couldn't help but notice everything about him and so I did. The first thing I felt before I even spoke to him was his smell. Not his perfume, like human-me would have noticed. My sense of human smell was inexistent, unimportant compared to the odor of his emotions. Everything, from the look in his eyes to the harsh beating of his heart was talking to my senses. I felt so many things, so many human emotions coming from him, it was intoxicating. I was heady with pleasure even if we were a few meters apart.

I didn't need to be closer to know. I just did. Such a powerful smell only meant one thing. The primal instinct that almost made me pass out was clear enough.

If there was one thing I was still getting used to or more accurately learning, as a snake, it was the power of urges. I had never felt any urges in my like as a human, except survival. I remember the time when Veelas had come to Hogwarts, as every boy felt the urge to impress. I hadn't felt that way. I had never felt compelled to do something against my will. I was after all well-known for my resistance to the Imperium.

To feel an urge that overcomes everything in your body, in your mind is peculiar, difficult when you like to be in control. It hadn't been a complete pleasure to feel that urge when it came to chasing animals and feed, but I had managed because I knew it was a necessary evil to live. But here, the feeling was much more powerful. I almost struck without noticing it.

I barely control myself... for the simple reason I had been waiting this for weeks now, even if I was pretty certain it would never came. It was the only missing piece of my new perfect life. To find it in Draco Malfoy was an irony I couldn't even try to fight. I was too overwhelmed by the desire, the need.

The need of him.

The need to mate.

Yes, I wanted him, that primal instinct was so easy to read.

Draco Malfoy was my mate.

Not because he was the first human I saw now that I knew I wanted a man but because it was _him_. His smell and his looks I couldn't not see now. The way his blond hair, almost white, was shining in the sun. The way his grey eyes were darkening along his emotions. The way his fit body was more appealing to me than a full plate of food lying at my feet.

It was him, all of him. The alarm that was triggered by the simple sight of him was clear. And I just couldn't understand why he was here, in front of me.

For once, fate was being good to me. Indeed what could be the odds for the one and only boy my inner snake could ever want to come to me?

They were inexistent.

But here he was.

For _me_.

Again, I almost struck, taking his body on that beach to the eyes of everyone because it was my right to do so, because I knew we would be perfect for each other and even if I was powerful now, it would be nothing compared to what I would become after the mating.

I reigned in my desire with a strength I didn't even know I possessed. Only one thing helped me.

His eyes. My mate's eyes. Draco's eyes.

Because I didn't want to scare him. Because I wanted, I needed him to surrender willingly to me. Because I wanted him to beg.

And he was going to.

So I did the only thing I could to help me not to rape him on the spot. I spoke. I spoke his name, his full name, with my human voice - the only one I had, and immediately his pupils answered to my call.

He was going to be mine. I had no doubt about that.

...

Harry Potter had morphed into a snake. Oh, not a normal snake. As I understood, he was never normal, in any way.

Because, of course, a normal snake wouldn't have had the voice of a human. He would have hissed and I would have been oblivious to his saying. But here he was, speaking my language. Was he a snake or a human? I was about to ask him the question, surely I was, but he didn't let me.

Because he came closer and I was enthralled by his movements. The undulation was smooth, almost sensual. The thought made me blush and I'm not sure if it was the sudden influx of blood but Potter stopped and looked at me as if I was a mice. Maybe not a mice... Maybe more a being he found endearing. That made me blush even more.

I had to think of something else before I made a fool of myself but it was hard. Potter's striking eyes were on me and I had troubles thinking - and for that he had never needed to be a snake. I was rooted to the spot, waiting for the almighty savior (even in my own head, the insult wasn't bitter anymore) to do something, to explain to me what was going on.

He didn't. He just kept sliding on the ground, hypnotizing me. I couldn't help but focus on his length, the color of his skin, ebony black which reminded me of his shaggy hair. And as for his hair, I felt desperate to touch his scales... just to see, just to feel.

I knew the reason behind my old obsession with his hair. Mine were so different. Father had taught me to comb them in a neat fashion - symbol of my lack of freedom. Even when it came to his hair, Potter was the parangon of freedom, everything I wasn't. It intrigued me.

As for his scales, I was fascinated because I had always been interested in snakes. Father had never let me have one in the Manor so, except for the ones I saw at the Magical Menagerie and then in second year of Hogwarts during my duel against Potter, I had never been close to one. I certainly had never touched one. Such a shame for a Slytherin.

Of course, Potter had to be a singular snake, perfect in beauty, someone you fall for in a blink. _My bad_.

Bright green eyes on mat black scales : the symbol of perfection.

Was I already hard for him? Probably.

No one had ever had such an effect on me.

And when he pull out his fork tongue, tasting the air like a true snake, I was done. Thankfully, my manners, taught by Father, helped me not to lose control. I was about to, though.

Because, suddenly, there were only a few centimeters between us. Harry Potter wasn't on the ground anymore. His tail, his big tail was. His face, however was right before me and he was looking at me like I was a price.

He was supposed to be mine. The price of my mission. And I was supposed to thank him for a lots of things. That thought crossed my mind in a flash and then I lost it forever. I lost it to the green of Potter's emerald, to his tongue coming to my cheek, leaving a trail of snake saliva. Potter's saliva.

Fortunately, I managed not to whimper. I could have. It was that intense.

Then, everything went so fast.

One moment, Harry Potter was charming me, without realizing it. Probably. Supposedly. The second, his fangs were flashing in the air. Even if I could have moved, I wouldn't have.

Too captivated to move, I saw in a slow motion Potter's fangs closing on my throat.

In the space of a second, I thought that maybe he really was taking me for a mice and considering me as his lunch.

But then, I wasn't thinking anymore.

I remember falling to my knees because of the intensity of the pain. Even the Cruciatus of aunt Bellatrix and Voldemort had never been that painful. It was too strong to bear and I must have passed out, without an explanation for Potter's attitude, for his presence on the Island.

Worst, I was going to die and I hadn't even had the time to tell my pick-up line. « Care to explain, Potter? » What a shame!

...

Draco Malfoy had passed out. Of course he had. It was the first bite, probably the worst of all, considering it came without much of an explanation. I still remembered my first bite. It had been atrocious. Luckily, if things went my way, Draco would never be bitten again... Well, except if he wanted me too, but under other circonstances. But to have other circonstances, I needed to bite him, and not to succumb to his delicious taste.

I had no choice if I wanted to save my mate, to protect him. I wish I could have warned him.

If I hadn't been so focus on his smell, on the gorgeous blush of his cheeks, on my desire to lick every centimeters of his skin, I could have warned him. I would have noticed before the last instant, there had been a change in the atmosphere. I would have heard the sounds of thousands snakes crawling on the ground. I would have heard their hissing. But I was too focus on my blond angel. And so I didn't warn him in time. I had lost myself to the power of his look and I was about to lose myself to the power of his blood but something kept me sane.

I bit him and I saw the fear clouding his vision. A shame when all I wanted was for him to be charmed. Now, though, as the snakes of the Island were converging to the only human here, I was glad the bite had been too much of a shock and had stunned him.

Even for a snakes lover - and I didn't know if Draco was one - being attacked by so many was certain to give you a heart attack. It wasn't going to give me one, especially when I had such an important mission in mind.

Smoothly, I put my body before Draco and then I looked at my fellow snakes, supposedly my servants on the Island. The appeal of human's blood was too strong to make them remember who I was.

I needed to protect Draco as I would have protected a meal. The problem was : I couldn't hiss them my command and my family, my brother, wasn't here to communicate with them. I was on my own but I wasn't going to stay that way for long.

Before I stepped into battle, I concentrated in my mind, the way I had learned to do it with my brother, until my voice was strong enough to reach him. Then I asked for his help and the help of my entire family. When I heard his reply, I knew it wouldn't be long before they were here with me.

His encouragements, « Be strong, Harry, fight for your mate, » mixed with the blood of Draco that was flowing in my body gave me all the power I needed.

And so I raised on my tail, looking down on my peers, facing them with no fears in my veins. I might still be a human in some ways, I was mostly a snake and so I let my primal instinct get the best out of me. Not even the gasp I heard from behind, from Draco, made me lose my focus. Battle was in my genetics, both my human's and my snake's. It was easy to strike, so easy.

I didn't even notice I already had the blood of two of my fellows in my mouth before I began to plan. Even with my power and my determination, I needed one to take all the snakes facing me.

I began crawling in circle, undulating fast, Draco always in my back. My unusual length was a blessing, I took full advantage of it.

After the first fifty lethal bites I gave, my strong skin only touched with not fatal ones, I noticed a few snakes began leaving the area, either because they remembered who I was or because my obvious death mission scared them. I was so glad I laughed and then I was rewarded by another gasp from Draco. I was craving for that gasp but when we would be lying on the ground, me undulating on his body. That thought made me hiss and I bit like a lunatic every piece of flesh that was close to me.

But, suddenly, I heard a whimper, no one should be able to get from Draco. In a flash, I was at my mate's side, ripping through the skin of the fool who had dared come closer to my blond. Without thinking, I wrapped myself around Draco's body and I took him to the water, where I knew no snake would come to him. Then my eyes met Draco's and I was amazed not to find fear in them. I would have expected to, since I was so close to him and I was after all a snake.

But, no! Draco wasn't scared. He was... I pull my tongue out to taste his senses. Draco was pleased. If I had still possessed brow, I'm sure I would have knitted them. As a matter of fact, I couldn't so I said the only thing that came to mind.

« _I_ _'_ _m glad we feel the same._ »

I saw a flicker of a smile on Draco's face, then I heard his shaky laugh and without further reassurance, I was back to the battle. Few seconds later, I heard the first curses being fired by Draco. I wish I could have been human again, just to smile...

Not only Draco and I were mates, we were meant to fight side by side. It was so natural to us that, when my family finally arrived and my brother hissed our command to the clan, I was almost sad to stop our dance.

« _Here is your mate, then_ , » said my brother in my head, once the battle had settled.

« _Yes, it is. His name is Draco Malfoy,_ »

« _So you have chosen. The place of your mating will be ready tonight. You can_ _'_ _t wait. You saw what happened as he wasn_ _'_ _t marked yet_. »

« _I know. I just wish I had more time to ... court him._ »

« _Surely, Harry, you can_ _'_ _t have missed his smell. It_ _'_ _s so strong I_ _'_ _m surprised you haven_ _'_ _t started the ceremony yet. He is ready to receive your fluids now._ »

As I began hissing with satisfaction in my head, my mind filled of images of Draco receiving my fluids, my brother led my family to the heart of our kingdom, leaving my mate and I behind, giving us the opportunity to get accustomed to each other.

As soon as we were alone, I allowed myself to look at Draco. As my brother had put it bluntly, I could taste the desire on my blond's fragrance and even if I was surprised - certainly, I couldn't expect him to be delighted to mate with a snake - I needed to be strong not to begin my courtship ritual.

What I found when I turned around was a sight I would never forget. Draco Malfoy was coming out of the sea, in which he had just bathed to get rid of the blood of our enemies. Forgotten was his travelling cloak. As for his white shirt, its transparency let me see every curves of his gorgeous body.

The urge to mate took me by surprise. It was so powerful, especially after the battle, after I had let myself listen to my bestial side. But I had to remember I was still a human.

I wondered what my human self would have done with Draco if he had seen him like that. Fighting with him? Not really. Not after the trial. Something had changed between us. Then what? He would have tried to start a conversation. So, that's what I did, despite my snake form, despite my snake need to become one with Draco.

...

Unbelievable, Harry Potter had been in the battle. So strong, so powerful.

Unbelievable he still was in talking.

« _Why are you here?_ » were the first words he told me after his friends - what seemed to be his friends anyway - had left.

I have to admit, I was a bit stunned and for a while I didn't remember neither why I was here nor how to speak.

The thing is, in the space of a second, Potter had transformed to a blood-thirsty snake with the instinct to protect, which frankly had turned me on, to a « proper » human again. I needed to get back to earth. It was overwhelming and I was flabbergasted.

I gaped at him and to my surprise, Potter didn't mock me. He just let me the time to get my bearings back and so I did and then I confessed the reason behind my presence on the Island.

At a time, reading Potter's expression had been easy. Gryffindor to the chore, his emotions were written all over his face. Now that he was a snake though, only his green eyes could talk to me but I had difficulties to translate. I didn't know him well enough so I had to wait for his mouth to enlighten me.

« _I_ _'_ _m glad you came_ , » he said and I could have sworn there was a purr to the edge of his words - when I told you he was a cat.

His eyes suddenly turned to a slit, reminding me of the moment just before he had bitten me. I know I should have felt worried, I should have stepped back. I didn't. I was coming to terms with the different sensations I felt towards Potter, even if they were... intense. Little by little, I was becoming myself again. The new me, but still...

« _Why did you bite me?_ » I asked Potter to show him I was getting confident again and that I didn't have to answer to his previous retort - he wasn't so easily put off.

« _If I tell you that_ _'_ _s because I wanted to taste you, will you believe me?_ »

« _To a certain extent, yes_ , » I replied with a humorous gleam, both in my eyes and my voice. « _But I know there is more to the matter._ »

« _Where you that clever before?_ » he taunted me but not in the mean way it would have been before, now it was friendly.

« _Yes, but I believe you needed your snake senses to see it. How did you become a snake by the way?_ _»_

 _«_ _It_ _'_ _s a long story,_ _»_

 _«_ _I have time,_ _»_

 _«_ _Don_ _'_ _t you want to leave this hellish island now you_ _'_ _ve given me your thanks?_ _»_

 _«_ _You_ _'_ _re here, Potter, so even if it was hell, it would be worth staying._ _»_

 _«_ _Call me Harry, Draco, please._ _»_

I shuddered both for the use of my name and the please at the end he used so easily as if it was normal to pronounce a word like that to a person like me. It made no sense but it certainly pleased me.

« _Harry, tell me why you bite me. Tell me your story._ »

And he did, his voice carrying a delight no one should expect coming from a snake. He told me I was the first human he saw in six months, that's why he was so happy but I knew there was more to it. I let it go, I was too intrigued by the tale of Harry, from the voice he had heard, to the Call, what he had believed was a loss of sanity, to his own quest, his arrival on the Island, the weeks of suffering, his adaptation and finally his happiness with his new family.

I noticed he had left my bite out of the story so I asked him again the reason behind. I couldn't believe he had just wanted to taste me or so he only needed to ask, I would have willingly given him my skin.

« _If you knew the bite was going to be that painful to me, why did you do it? Did you become a sadist when you morphed into a snake?_ »

Harry chuckled and I found it difficult to understand what was so funny.

« _I bit you to protect you, Draco. My venom and his cure run into your veins, your blood now, so no bite of a snake can kill you. You_ _'_ _re immune._ »

« _But why didn_ _'_ _t that happen with you when your so-called family bit you for weeks?_ »

 _« Because their bites were meant to make me suffer. They didn't give me their venom and the cure at the same time. So I slowly died, multiple times, until they healed me, each time, at the last moment. I became immune just because... I don't know, my body is the way it is. But with you, I didn't want you to suffer. It could have been less painful if I had had time to warn you and prepare you... »_

 _« It's awful what you went through. How could you forgive them? »_

 _« The past is the past. »_

 _« Does that stand for us too? »_

 _« Oh yes. »_

And then Harry quickly turned his back on me, as if he needed some ... control. It was, well, unbelievable.

« _You said you weren_ _'_ _t going to run away. Did you meant that?_ » he asked without looking at me.

« _Yes_ , » I whispered, a bit in awe of the truth in that simple word - I was here with Harry, I wasn't going to run away.

 _« Then let me show you around. »_

 _«_ _You sure?_ _»_ I demanded, scared of the other snakes of the Island.

« _Don_ _'_ _t worry about them. The snakes won_ _'_ _t attack you anymore today. Besides, I_ _'_ _ll protect you,_ » Harry answered, a proof he could, if not read my mind, at least smell my thoughts thanks to his amazing tongue. « _I can do both : read and taste them. And my tongue can do other amazing stuffs._ »

Of course, I had to blush, because of the images my mind supplied and because I now knew Harry could see them as perfectly as me. It wasn't mortifying at all. I needed to take the upper hand on the conversation again.

 _« You said their venom can't kill me, then why do I need your protection? »_

 _« First, because they can still eat you. Second, because I don't want them to touch you... and now, if we could go. »_

Next thing I knew, he was crawling on the ground, without a look in my direction, ready to show me his jungle.

The place was huge but Harry had so many things to tell me I didn't see the time flying until we, well I, was walking to a part of the forest that seemed more comfortable, more human than the rest.

Finally, after hours of visual ignorance, Harry looked at me and in his eyes, I saw where we were.

...

The night was falling on the Island and with it, the heightening of my senses. Each new twist of my body was a torture when I had my mate so close to me. Every now and again, I felt my eyes merging into slit and my animal instinct taking the hold of my entire being.

The temperature of my body was already increasing, I was more and more ready to mate and yet, I hadn't brought the subject to Draco.

Even as a snake, I couldn't completely forget I was human and that, no humans were jumping each other after years of enmity. We weren't even friends. I knew he had some desire for me, even if it had subsided because of our long walk and I was beginning to believe perhaps he was feeling the same sentiment of inexorability than me.

Even so, I needed an approach to lure him.

Knowing me, I did the exact opposite of what I had planned to do.

We had arrived in my clearing, my personal house when I decided it was safe to take a glance at Draco - after hours of restraint I thought I had gathered enough control. It was a mistake.

Seeing Draco, standing at the very place I used to sleep on was enough to make me lose my mind. I undulated towards him, in less than a second and then I put my head on his shoulders. Draco was still as a statue. I pull my tongue out and tasted the inside of his right ear. I hissed as my mate was letting slip a gasp - his first.

« _I want you_ , » I purred into his ear, as low as I could but still letting him hear me.

I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. He swallowed with difficulty. A sign of discomfort? Of stress?

« _What does_ _'_ _want_ _'_ _mean exactly?_ » he asked in a strangled voice.

« _If I was still human, I_ _'_ _d say I want to fuck you. I want to penetrate you, Draco._ »

And again, my tongue went inside his ear, as deep as I could, long enough to make me feel the shudder that moved along his spine. Was it coming from disgust or interest?

I needed to ask but he cut me off before I had time to speak.

« _How would that work precisely?_ » he whispered as if he was afraid anyone could hear us - there was no chance, we were completely alone, thanks to my brother.

« _Let me show you_ , » I told him and without more warning, my body began spiraling around his, until I was wrapped around him. And with my tongue, I started tasting his face, licking it.

The odor of desire was here, I could feel it but it was almost completely hidden behind another emotion. An emotion I didn't want to smell on Draco when he was with me, and me alone. Fear.

As I was about to tell him that, Draco stepped away from me, pushing me back.

« _Wait_ , » he said and I only heard terror in his voice. _«_ _I_ _'_ _m not sure I can do that._ _»_

« _You don_ _'_ _t want to?_ » I asked darkly, my fangs showing without my autorisation - the snake in me was taking all the place in my mind.

« _I... I_ , » stuttered Draco and it was enough of an answer.

With a great deal of effort, I managed to pull my fangs in - they would be out again soon when I'd be chasing my preys - I just needed a few more second of self-control, and to find back my voice of a man.

 _« You can calm down now. I won't bother you. You're in my estate here. No one will come. I put protection spell around my home. I'll leave you alone now. I'll be back when I'll have blown off some steam. »_

 _«_ _Harry,_ » he called after me, almost a plea, but I didn't turn around.

He had just broken my heart.

And it would have been a mistake to believe snakes have none.

...

As a cat, Harry had just disappeared in the night, leaving me alone with my incomprehension, my apprehension. Harry was a snake now and obviously he hadn't understood my human reaction.

One moment he was making me visit his Island, the next, he wanted to have sex with me. First, I had no experience in the matter. Nor with a woman, nor a man, even less a snake so I really needed some insight on the process. Second, even if I wanted to, even if I had felt a pull towards Harry from the instant I had stepped on the Island, I needed some time to get into the mood. I wasn't a rutting animal. Harry was. But now, Harry was gone because he had misunderstood me.

I couldn't let that happen because I had felt an ache deep in my bones, from the moment Harry had run away. It wasn't normal. But again, desiring a snake wasn't normal either.

I knew I wanted him. I knew I needed him. But he had abandoned me. I was desperate.

Little by little, I managed to calm down, the way he had told me. I casted a spell on the clearing to warm me up and to put some light on. When I was comfortable enough, I started thinking of a way a human and a snake could have sex.

It wasn't that easy, believe me. Because if I knew the basics, I didn't know them that good after all. But then, I remembered something Harry had said « _I want to penetrate you, Draco,_ » and the movement of his tongue has been clear enough.

Alone, in the dark, I let myself moan out loud. So, I wanted that. I wanted to know what it would feel to have his tongue - and maybe something else, but what? - penetrate me, be in me.

My heart started pounding fast in my chest and I felt drops of sweat falling down my spine. With a shaky hand, I started undressing, until I was as nude as a first born. But even if tonight was first, I was definitely a man now : my erection was a proof of that truth. My right hand wandered to my hard-on, the way I had done it multiple times in the past, except this time, I thought about Harry, about his scaly skin on mine. Again, I shuddered, but only with pleasure.

I didn't know what I was doing, only that I needed Harry and soon. So I started calling him, figuring that it couldn't be bad to try. In fact, it was good, because suddenly, in the dim light of Harry's clearing, I saw the green of his eyes shining.

He was here. With me. For me.

« _Please_ , » I said and unashamedly, I started moaning in his direction. In a flash, Harry was next to me, spiraling on me from my toes to my chest, preventing in the process my hands to find my erection. It didn't matter. The contact of Harry's skin, on mine, was better than anything else. His scales were cool when my skin was boiling hot. It was a nice contrast. Besides, even if at times, Harry was able to move quickly, now he was crawling on me at a leisure pace : a wonderful torture. I felt myself shivering with fever.

But then, finally, his head was before mine and I was able to see his eyes, to read his emotions.

« _Where did you go?_ » I asked quietly.

« _In the forest, to hunt,_ » he answered. « _But no food can sustain the craving I have for your body, Draco,_ »

« _I want you too_ , » I said and instantly I felt his tongue in my mouth. It should have felt weird, except I had never kissed anyone before and so I didn't know what was supposed to be normal. I didn't know if the moist and the heat of his mouth was normal. Surely, I knew I shouldn't have felt two sharp fangs near my own tongue, and even less when they were still sticky with the blood of Harry's preys.

It wasn't normal. It couldn't be, of course but then, who said I wanted normalcy. Certainly not me. And so I let myself melt into the kiss.

Despite the absence of adequacy between our two mouths, it fitted surprisingly well, and my desire, already high, began to explode. I could feel Harry's body undulating more urgently on me, entwining with every members of my own. It felt good because I felt close to him and as I realized suddenly, it was what I had always wanted.

Before our mating - as Harry had called it - could progress, I needed to ask him a question, an important one for me. So I started petting his skin, afraid he would take my pause as a rejection.

 _« Why were you so blunt earlier? Is this because you're a snake now? Aren't you capable to control yourself? »_

 _« No, we'll wait if you want to, »_

 _« That's not what I asked, »_

 _« It has nothing to do with me being a snake but with you being my mate, »_

 _« Is that what I've been feeling from the moment I saw you? »_

 _« You're feeling it too, then? »_

 _« You're the one supposed to read my mind, Potter. Why didn't you tell me anything? »_

 _« It's been only a few hours, Draco... »_

 _« So what? I have felt the pull to be close to you for those few hours. »_

 _« So do I. And it's been really hard for me to refrain from attacking you. So that's why I've been blunt. »_

 _«_ _Kiss me again, Harry,_ » I said and fortunately the boy-wonder didn't need to be told twice.

I completely lost myself to the kiss, so badly when I finally emerged, Harry wasn't kissing me anymore. He was more interested by my crotch, which he was caressing with his chin. His eyes opened, connected to mine, he made me moan again and again.

« _This is mine now_ , » he said in a harsh tone. « _Your manhood is mine._ »

And then he engulfed it and I run from Hell to Heaven again and again. There is no sensation I can compare to the one of having Harry's mouth on my erection. I hadn't felt something like that before. I haven't felt something like that since then.

There was the heat.

There was the slippery saliva.

There were throaty sounds of Harry's delight.

And there was me, just ready to come, deep the throat of a snake. _My_ snake.

Except my snake, my Harry, stopped just before I could reach completion. I felt light-headed and at the same time, I knew the world couldn't be more unfair to me.

Harry's tongue was out in the air as I looked at him. He seemed serious, I didn't understand.

 _«_ _We don_ _'_ _t have to go further tonight, Draco. I don_ _'_ _t expect anything from you,_ _»_ he said, before he plunged back.

So, of course, that's exactly what we did because that was all I wanted. I'm the one who begged, that night, for his tongue to breach my inner channel. But his tongue was just a beginning, an amazing beginning, which let me hard once and again. What I hadn't expected was for his tail to fit in my behind, and yet, it did, after a few efforts and a few pain, Harry's restraint not to push all the way in. Even if it was good for me, and it was, believe me, I didn't understand how it could be good for Harry. His tail wasn't a penis after all. In a laugh, as he was giving me a particularly hard push, Harry told me he was first satisfying the human part of himself because his tail was as sensitive as his penis had been before and being in me was a heaven in itself for him, especially when I would come a second time with every nerves of his tail feeling the shuddering of my inner muscles. Eventually, that's what I did and Harry orgasmed even if he didn't ejaculate. Not at that moment.

I was exhausted. My day had been long and rich in emotions and I had only one wish : for Harry to take me in his scales before we fall asleep.

Harry had other plans though. Well, his snake side had, anyway. For him, it was just the beginning of the mating session.

Slowly, Harry twisted his body for his head to rest on my shoulder and the lowest part of his body - not exactly his tail - fit on my back. Here were his genitals and they were going in me. After his tail, I have to admit I didn't feel much. That thought amused Harry and I definitely knew, at that instant, that he was a snake, a man would have been offended to hear such a thought about « his manhood ».

 _«_ _Go to sleep,_ » Harry whispered in my ears before licking my cheek. « It's gonna take hours, »

 _« How do you know? Did you already do that with someone else? »_

Again, Harry laughed, pretty hard.

 _« You're cure when you're jealous. But no, I never did that before because I hadn't found my mate. My brother told me everything about it, though. »_

 _«_ _I_ _'_ _m not cute,_ _»_ I mumbled, too sleepy even if I wanted to see what was coming next.

 _« You'll have time to see the next time and the time after that. Sleep now, »_

 _« You're such a romantic, »_

 _« I can't be, I'm a snake, »_

 _« As if I hadn't noticed. I wonder what Father would say if he knew I do bestiality. »_

 _«_ _Are you really thinking about Lucius right now?_ »

 _« No, I'm thinking about your tiny snaky dick I can't even feel in my ass, »_

 _« Be careful, »_ he warned me in an amused tone before he carefully bite me. _« These are my fangs and they can do some damages, »_

 _«_ _Or wonders, I_ _'_ _m sure, but I_ _'_ _m quite tired now, Harry, if you don_ _'_ _t mind,_ »

That night, it's with a smile on my face and the feeling of Harry's intense shuddering I fell back to sleep.

One thing occurred to me just before I lost consciousness : for the first time in my life, I was happy.

...

Once, in my life, I had thought I would never find happiness.

I had nothing.

Nothing I wanted, because everything has been taken away from me.

My parents.

My childhood.

My right at normalcy and happiness.

All of these because of a madman.

When I understood I would need to die to bring down the most feared Dark Lord the world had ever seen, I was certain I would never have my happy ending. But, it was fine. I had come to terms with fatality.

Fate can be ironic sometimes.

How could I ever guessed my enemy would be the responsible of my happiness? How could I ever guessed my childhood nemesis would bear our children?

Yet, when I ripped Draco's belly with my fangs, a few weeks after our first mating, to remove the eggs he was bearing, it seemed like destiny.

Destiny that Draco Malfoy had come across my path at the perfect time in my life.

Destiny that he and I would be happy, only with each other.

Destiny that we would have children together.

Once, in my life, I had thought I would never find happiness.

Now, though, I don't even think of that time, except to tell my story when my children ask me to.

My name is Harry Potter.

I am a snake.

A snake who has survived.

A snake who has found love : a mate he's going to keep for eternity.

A snake who has a legacy : children who make him proud and a kingdom to rule.

Everything a man - or a snake - can expect from life.

My name is Harry Potter and with Draco Malfoy at my side, I am happy.

...

Once, in my life, I had thought I would never find happiness.

I had everything.

Everything a boy could want but something was missing.

Real affection.

Love.

Perfection.

All of these because of who I was, who I had been taught to be, who I had become.

When I understood the man I was becoming was just a moron, a coward, someone unable to make decisions for himself and to stand by it. When I understood I was probably going to die or at least lose my freedom in the war of a maniac I was following just because I was supposed to, because of my blood, I was certain I would never have a happy ending. It wasn't fine. I couldn't come to terms with fatality.

Fate can be ironic sometimes.

How could I ever guessed the fall of the maniac I was following would be my redemption? How could I ever guessed my childhood nemesis would be my only chance at happiness?

Yet, when I felt for the first time beating in my belly the hearts of our children and then later, when I took in my arms the human babies we had produced, it seemed like destiny.

Destiny that Harry Potter would be the only one to fight for me and eventually give me my freedom.

Destiny that the only act of bravery of my life would bring me to my Savior.

Destiny that my one true love would love me back and prove it the best way ever : with children.

Once, in my life, I had thought I would never find happiness.

Now, though, I don't even think of that time, except to tell my story when my children ask me to.

My name is Draco Malfoy.

I am human.

A human who lives among snakes.

A human who has found love in the hero of the Wizarding World, who happens to be a snake, his companion, his mate.

A human who has fathered unique children born from eggs: Parselmouths who can live among humans and snakes.

Everything a man can expect from an exceptional life.

My name is Draco Malfoy and with Harry Potter at my side, I am happy.

...

Few years later, far away from Snake Island, in another Island called Great-Britain, a house-elf named Kreacher welcomes the offsprings of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, true heirs of the Black Mansion.

(Luckily for him, he has fulfilled the last order of his Master : Grimmauld Place is pristine.)


End file.
